Say sorry, or else
by ran-dom-full
Summary: Bella and Edward need to say sorry, but neither will. Suck at summaries! Lemons! light bondage.


A/n: Bella is still human but I cut out the boundaries. Edward is a vampire.

R&R Please?

Flames Welcome.

"Bella you look so cute when you try really hard at something." Edward laughed at his girlfriend's attempt to push him down. " Shut up! You will regret everything you have said" Bella screamed and kept pushing on his solid body. Edward laughed again "Bella just stop, your making a fool of yourself." Bella kept pushing and putting her all into it. Finally Edward gave into her stupid game and moved back a step. " HA!" yelled Bella, "I did make you move! I win!" She smiled at him with her biggest smile. Edward couldn't break it to her that she really hadn't done a thing, so he let her have her victory. "Yes you did Bella. Now what would you like for your prize?" Edward asked, wondering what it would be. "I want you to say sorry for what you said earlier." She smiled. That was it? That was all she wanted, for me to say sorry? I didn't need to say it, if anything she did.

/\/\/\Flashback/\/\/\

Bella was in the gym and boldly got up to the punching bag and started her futile attempt to kicks its ass. She did a pretty good job; she had been training hard for the last couple weeks. She said she was tired of being weak and clumsy. Her body looked good before, but now she looked so toned and taught. He instantly pulled himself back from those thoughts. He didn't even realize that she was standing in front of him and he jumped back. She smiled "Wow, I must be getting stronger! You actually moved when I punched you!" Wait, she hit me? When did she do that? I didn't feel a thing. She must have done it when I was thinking about her body. "Bella, sweetie, you didn't make me move. I jumped back because I was thinking and you just snuck up on me. " She looked at me and laughed. "Hahahaha, yeah right I got you and your mad!" "No Bella, I'm serious. You didn't move me. I didn't even know you hit me until you laughed." Edward said getting a little mad about the subject. "Whatever Edward, you're just mad because I got you, and I'm HUMAN!" She shouted and walked off. "Bella I promise you, you can't knock me down." Edward stated firmly. "Edward you're just mad. Let it go…..weakling." She said in a very bitchy tone. She walked out the gym to go to the car. More like stomped.

/\/\/\End of Flashback/\/\/\

That's where we are now. "Bella if anything you should apologize for calling me weak." Bella laughed again and said "NO! You! You lost! YOU SAY IT!" I gave into her, "I'm sorry" I said with my teeth gritted. She smiled and she came up and hugged me and kissed my cheek. "That's all I wanted." She said sweetly and walked off to take a shower. I watched the way her ass swayed in those gym shorts. I went and sat down on the couch. And turned the T.V. on but there was never anything to watch. He could smell her in the shower the smells of crisp apples and ginger hit his senses. As if she was already a vampire, she was next to him by the couch. "Bella! How do you keep sneaking up on me? "I was getting irritated with this sneaking thing. " I just walked Edward, besides I took ballet when I was a kid remember? I learned a little even though I sucked." She smiled and sat on my lap. "Edward you're just mad at me, its ok though. I'll make it up to you…." She straddled me in just a towel and started kissing me. I opened my mouth and let her take control, her tongue explored my mouth. As if she loved the taste. There was still steam coming off her from the hot shower she just took and yeah, she looked smoking hot.

I couldn't let her have all of this control or else she may get more big headed than she was from the gym. I flipped us on the couch and pulled her towel off, exposing her beautiful toned body. She tried to cover up a bit with her arms. "Don't hide yourself from me. I love your body, even before you worked out. Don't hide anything from me." I stared deep in her brown eyes. She shook her head up and down in response. I took her mouth once again and made her whimper. She started to pull at my shirt, and I pulled it off and she already had her hands all over my torso. "I love your body." She whispered huskily. I took a nipple in my mouth due to the way she was talking. She arched her back up to me, then I stuck the other nipple in my mouth and sucked and bit. She was moaning so loud that I swear our neighbors will complain. Then she tried to regain control and I pulled my belt off and tied both her struggling hands together. "Edward what the hell?" I didn't listen to her complaints for long, because I moved my mouth to her hot pussy. She yelped and scooted down towards my mouth. I held her hips in place and continued my assault on her pussy. I put a finger inside of her ad she gasped aloud at the new sensation. "Edward! Please stop!" She begged. "Say you're sorry this time" I said as I pulled off of her and looked at what was mine. "Edward, I-I-I'm sorry.." She whimpered. That was all I needed to hear as I pulled my pants and my boxers down and seated myself between her open thighs, she tried to push down to get me. But, I teased a bit longer by letting my head slide around her entrance. She slung her arms up and over my head trapping me with her tied wrists and held me in place and pushed down. I gasped at the feeling of me gliding into her tight heat. She smiled wickedly at me. I began moved to slow for her liking, her head was thrashing her head back and forth begging me to go faster.

I pulled her legs over my shoulders and started thrusting at a quick but hard pace. Slamming into her repeatedly ad she was moaning and calling MY name. Her moans became louder and longer, I knew she was close. I picked up the pace and she gave a horse cry "ahhh I'm coming! Edward!" With her arms around my neck still she grabbed my hair. I felt her walls cave in and quiver, just enough to send me over the edge with her. She sighed as I pulled out of her.

I looked at her and smiled and said, "I got you to say sorry, oh and I let you win earlier. Take this as a lesson to not get cocky with a vampire." She just gave me a pout and a laugh. And I kissed my soon to be wife.


End file.
